The Fairy Trilogy 3: The Fairy In A New Dawn
by wolfrunnerable12
Summary: Book 3/3. Fallow a new generation of Fairy Tail Wizards as they fallow their parents footsteps in both causing trouble and kicking Dark Wizard butt. New magic...new promising young wizards...new mishaps...new relationships of all kinds and sizes...new Dark Wizards and danger. It's time to discover just what the future of Fairy Tail holds.
1. About

Seventeen year old Lena Heartfilia is your normal teenager living in Magnolia Town...well kind of. When you're raised in Fiore's strongest roudiest wizard guild and one of your parents is a Celestial Spirit, there is bound to never be a dull moment. For as insane as her life can get at times, a lot of the times, Lena wouldn't bother changing her life even if she could. The young Fairy Tail Wizard is pleased with her life of going on jobs with her childhood friends and spending time around the guild hall or with her parents.

But being the offspring of powerful well known wizards can be an occupational hazard, as Lena and her friends quickly discover with the arrival of a group of Dark Wizards calling themselves Fairy Hunters. Their goal? To hunt down and capture the current generation of wizards for profit or other form of personal gain by any means necessary.

What kind of trouble will this new generation of Fairy Tail Wizards get up to...especially with the Fairy Hunters dogging their every step?

Forming their own underground guild?

A kidnapping?

What can I say? I mean this is Fairy Tail we're talking about here.


	2. Prolog - A New Chapter In History

The day had finally come.

Lucy knew from the get go that she was going to be the last member of the aptly named Tenrou Team to welcome a new addition into the world and was honestly more fearful then anything else. Even now after Mirajane had placed the sleeping blanket wrapped bundle in her arms before going to give the others the good news, the new mother couldn't help but feel that same fear tainting the warmth she harbored. The Celestial Wizard held the newborn close to her body, before she gently removed an arm from under the baby to pull back the pink blanket just enough to get a better look at the sleeping infant. The baby the blond held in her arms was a little girl who quite resembled Lucy from her own babyhood photographs. The child had the same facial features and peaceful expression as she was curled up resting against her mother. The thought that the infant girl's eyes would be brown picked at the back of Lucy's thoughts refusing to leave. The baby didn't have a lot of hair but Lucy ran her hand in a gentle caress over the short orange hair the little girl was born with.

"So she has orange hair after all, looks like Gray called it right after all. Good thing Erza'll be here to keep him and Natsu from fighting. Knowing Natsu he's not going to be happy and Grey'll only make it worse by bringing it up.", Loke said in his normal level teasing tone walking over to stop by Lucy's bed. The lion spirit looked at the tiny little girl curled up in the wizard's arms as a grin worked it's way across his face. There had been more trouble over this one soundly sleeping infant then the child would ever know. After all a Celestial Spirit marrying and having a child with his or her owner was unheard of until him and Lucy. Between their pleasantly shocked guildmates, the other Celestial Spirits and the Celestial Spirit King things had been rough to say the least up until the last few months. The girl would need monitoring as she grew up for any signs of her part spirit birth showing itself and it'll have to stay within the knowledge of Fairy Tail for her safety.

"Yeah good thing.", Lucy's tone was lower then normal and a look of apprehension showed clear as day on the Fairy Tail Wizard's face. Her grip tightened carefully around the sleeping form pulled defensively to the small space between her and the Zodiac Leader. She covered their daughter up more just leaving the head exposed but everything else cocoon in the fuzzy pink blanket.

Noticing the new mother's actions with the baby, it didn't take much for Loke to figure out what was going on. The recognition made the Ring Wizard frown. He hated seeing Lucy worry or stress about something on a normal day let alone on a day that was supposed to be filled with happiness and relaxation...partying in the guild's book. The Celestial Spirit's tone changed as he took a seat in a near by chair moving his attention from the baby to the women holding it,"Lucy..." The door to the room burst open with a rough bang having collided with the wall behind it making both new parents wince, as Natsu and Gray entered the room yelling at each other both furiously.

A women clad in armor shoved her way between the two arguing wizards giving each a firm disciplinarian look,"What did I say!? I swear if you two imbeciles wake up that baby you'll pay dearly for it! Just because the kids are here doesn't mean I will hesitate to smack either of you one way or another!" To drive her point home, Erza requipped a sword holding it point out directed at the Maker Magic Wizard and Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Yes ma'am! We're sorry!", both men imdieatly stopped their arguing shaking at Erza's threat knowing she would actually act on it.

Erza was fallowed by Jellal carrying their own two year old daughter, Scarlet, with her arms wrapped around his neck. He walked past the furious S-Class Wizard carrying the curious two year old red head over to greet the new family. "She's still asleep even with all this noise? Congratulations Loke. Lucy. Did you two manage to agree on a name yet or are you having trouble with that?", Jellal asked the pair.

"Yeah and thanks.", nodded the new father focusing his attention of Jallal holding little Scarlet, "It took some time but we eventually decided to name her after Lucy's mother...Lena Heartfilia."

Kinana stood at the foot of the bed with a boy whose eyes were yellow and slit like a snake's and whose hair was a spiked dark maroon. She held onto the boy's hand as he stood on his tip toes peeking over the end of the bed trying to get a better look at the baby being unsuccessful. "Lena hunh? So you two did the same thing Erik and I did for Erin and Jellal and Erza for Scarlet. Still the name does seem to fit for some reason doesn't it? I can't wait to see what she's like when she's all grown up now.", Kinana said in her typical sweet gentle voice.

A blue cat with a pair of white wings floated past Erza and over towards the new parents ignoring the scene between the three Fairy Tail Wizards. The cat's tail was wrapped around the waist of a toddler...a boy no older then a year with white streaked pink hair and blue eyes...giggling until he was was set at the end of the bed. The cat looked over to catch Erza knocking Natsu and Grey on the heads with the flat edge of her sword. "Looks like those two will never learn not to get on Erza's bad side after all.", the cat laughed before looking over at the Celestial Wizard and Spirit,"How are you feeling Lucy?"

Lucy brightened when the talking cat set the little boy down on the bed,"You mean aside from feeling like we just got back from a serious job? I'm fine Happy, both of us are." As soon as she said it Lucy felt a firm gentle pressure wrap around her back resting on her shoulder. The guild wizard looked up noticing a smirk appear on Loke's facial features.

"How could she not be with her valiant knight around.", Loke turned winking at Lucy as the smirk transformed into a smug teasing grin, "Right Lucy?"

Lucy glared at the spirit but didn't object to the claim as a bright pink blush found it's way across her cheeks making the Lion chuckle at her reaction.

"I guess I'm a lot smarter then you guys thought! I was totally the first one that called you two were getting all lovey-dovey!", grinned Happy crossing his arms matter of factly across his chest,"The Catmandar is never wrong! You two liiiiiike each other!" The blue Exceed rolled his tongue on the word 'like'.

"It's kind of pointless Happy if they're already married you know.", Lisanna laughed walking over. When she noticed her one year old son start to climb towards her guildmates, the Dragneel scooped the little boy up turning him in her arms so that he could see the newer addition to the guild. But when the rambunctious boy kept twisting his head over his mother's shoulder to try and see what was going on with the trio the women sighed. Lisanna adjusted the toddler before giving Lucy and Loke a sheepish grin, "I'd prepare myself you two. If she's anything like Kai or the others you're going to have your hands full as she grows."

Lucy let out a low moan, "Oh come on! Don't remind me Lisanna!"

Loke raised an eyebrow unable to suppress a chuckle, "Well considering the fact she'll have me, Capricorn and Virgo showing up keeping an eye on her she can't get into that much trouble. Plus Aries and the others willing to keep an eye on her too." The lion spirit rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Although I think we should wait to introduce her to Aquarius for a little while and even then we should probably have Scorpio there to."

Lisanna and Lucy paled at the mention of the Water Bearer knowing what the mermaid spirit was like before both women nodded simultaneously in agreement.

Juvia adjusted the blond boy she held against her hip as she twisted her body from side to side to sooth her and Gray's tiered looking son. "Don't think about that and relax. Gray and I weren't exactly ready when we found out we were having a baby either, but now not a day goes by when we aren't glad we have our son.", the blue haired Water Wizard kissed the little boy's head before looking back at the new parents smiling kindly, "I'm sure you two will be wonderful parents for Lena."

**I pray that was at least half way decent, but I guess I'll find out when you all write your reviews of what you think of this so far. Sorry if it was kind of short but it was meant to be the prolog and my creative inspiration just wasn't there at the moment. The other chapter will be better though. Love you all and see yeah next chapter!~**


End file.
